


当爱骤变芥蒂后

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies) - Freeform, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 未成年性爱警告 彼得黑化预警  囚禁捆绑+道具 有大量粗鄙之语





	当爱骤变芥蒂后

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线:大约是虫二伦敦大战结束后到彼得身分暴露前
> 
> 一开始他是真的爱上了昆汀贝克。  
> 所以除了被利用之后的怒火，彼得想，他更无法忍受的是被昆汀欺骗感情。

关上门，大力的将人推倒在桌上，彼得笑着的吻上神秘客的颈侧。

「Mr. 贝克，你怎么就这个样子呢？」附在颈侧，轻微的吐息让昆汀不由自主的颤了颤「欺骗一个未成年的感情，这样真的好吗？」

细白的手指慢慢解开昆汀身上的盔甲，脱去内里的衬衣，轻轻的抚摸过因暴露在冷空气中而挺立的乳头。

接着，重重的掐下。昆汀发出了闷哼声。

彼得扯去绑在昆汀脸上的布条，重重的咬上那略微充血看起来鲜豔无比的双唇。

「你他妈......你到底想干什么？」在彼得结束他啃咬的行为时，嘴巴终于有了空閒的昆汀贝克低声嘶吼到「你要杀我报仇你就快一点，给我一个痛快不行吗？」

「痛快？」彼得笑着瞇起了眼睛「哦是的，是的。我亲爱的Mr. 贝克，別紧张，会给你一个痛快的。」

扯下昆汀的裤子，彼得的右手有一下没一下的揉著昆汀的裆部，左手则是把玩着昆汀大腿内侧结实但皮肤细滑的腿肉，昆汀的双腿因此颤动。

昆汀睁大了他的双眼，惊恐的看向他腿间略显疯狂的彼得。

「你到底要对我干什么？」昆汀试图将双脚并拢，好阻止彼得继续他那下流的、可怖的行为。「你他妈的放开我。」

「放开你？这是不可能的。这么善良、这么温柔、这么知心的贝克先生，我怎么可以放开呢？」彼得用蛛丝固定昆汀的双脚，接着脱下他自己的裤子。哦，他裤裆处的鼓起呼之欲出，就快把他的纯白色内裤撑爆了。

彼得附上昆汀的身上，用力的用鼓胀的裤裆磨蹭著昆汀那因为彼得的把玩鼓起的部分。

「Sir，喜欢我这样叫你吗？」彼得低下头看着昆汀，少年漂亮的颈侧线条以及身下被磨蹭而传来的快感，让昆汀逐渐的迷失自我。

「Sir？」男孩咬了昆汀的耳垂，不知道何时附上乳头的左手重重的掐了一把「你竟然魂游天外了，是我做的不够好吗？我还特意在回来找你的路上恶补了一下呢！你这样的反应实在是太伤我的心了，Sir。」

因为痛楚而回过神的昆汀，一想到刚才的自己竟然迷失在男孩给的愉悅里，冲动之下气愤的回嘴男孩「你也不过就这样，只会摸跟蹭，有本事你直接上我！」

彼得眼神更加的黑暗。

「我也很想直接进去呢我亲爱的贝克先生。」男孩一边起身一边用著戏谑的声调说着「但是因为我还没有成年，所以你想要的阴茎是不可能现在进去你体内的。我亲爱的贝克先生可不能因为和未成年性爱被关呢！」

「不过呢！虽然不能直接进去，但是腿交我想应该还是可以的。」撕开昆汀的内裤，将那破碎的布料塞进昆汀的口中。

彼得舔了舔自己的手指，食指上沾著些许唾液在昆汀的肛门附近打圈，有那么一瞬间，看不见男孩在干什么的昆汀以为那是彼得的舌头。

在唾液被抹的差不多的时候，彼得仿佛像是在玩戳戳乐一般，戳著昆汀那因为紧张比平常更加紧密的肛门口，戳进一个指节就拔出来，最多永远只戳进两个指节。不过这样也足够让昆汀崩溃了，他戳弄的速度越来越快，好像下一秒就会全部插进去。

为什么一个未成年会这些东西，昆汀崩溃的想着。

「Sir，来，尝一点你自己的味道吧！」彼得取出昆汀口中被唾液弄的湿濡不堪的内裤，粗暴的将他的手指伸进昆汀的口腔中，低声的告诉昆汀「你最好是好好的舔我的手指，不要动其他的歪脑筋。你知道的，我随时能把你的下巴给卸了。」

彼得脸上阴狠的表情让本来趁着机会想要咬断彼得手指的昆汀停住了他的想法。

切回温柔的笑容，彼得用著水亮的眼眸看着躺在桌上衣衫凌乱的昆汀，食指和中指两指轻轻的捏住昆汀的舌头，用著无名指按了按昆汀的舌根「Sir，刚刚的感觉怎么样？喜欢我的手指吗？喜欢那种未知的可怖感吗？」

彼得松开了对舌头的掌控，刚刚因为舌根被压住导致有一点窒息感的昆汀大口大口喘著。

「不喜欢！他妈的......谁会喜欢这样？」昆汀的胸膛因为愤怒而起伏，早先被彼得蹂躏过的乳头看起来比一开始还要大。

在发现彼得用著迷恋的双眼看着自己胸前被掐肿的乳头，昆汀吓得的快速改变了自己的语气「彼得我错了，我求求你放过我吧真的。我愿意去坐牢，求你让我去自首吧！如果你真的信不过我，那送我去警局也行！啊！」

彼得用嘴含住了肿胀的右乳。

「哦不，光是含住乳头还不够。」彼得笑着说到「我还得用舌头绕着先生的乳晕才行。」

昆汀的胸肌配上彼得津津有味吸着乳头的动作，看起来就像是在哺乳一般。强烈的羞耻感，让昆汀快晕过去了。

一边吸吮昆汀的乳头，彼得一边脱去自己的内裤。挺立的阴茎暴露在空气中，那个尺寸，完全不会输给任何一个同龄人。

将自己的阴茎贴上昆汀的，彼得用著空閒的左手抓住两人的阴茎开始撸动。

停下舔吮乳头的动作，彼得轻咬著昆汀的脖子「Sir，你喜欢我这样子对你吗？嗯？」

羞愤的昆汀想要回不，但是彼得用力的掐了一下他的龟头。

「喜......喜欢。」昆汀语带哽咽的说着。好了，他现在他知道自己是逃不过了。与其反抗这个小疯子然后被各种性羞辱，不如从现在开始服从他享受这个过程，反正自己又不是什么不能屈不能伸的正义人士。

暂时的沦陷也没有什么关系的，昆汀乐观的想着。

彼得从抽屉里取出一条润滑剂，转开盖子后，挤了大半条在昆汀的腿间。「或许你以后会喜欢上这样子的。在八月份到来之前，我们还有足足二十多天可以这样享受彼此。」

解开束缚双脚的蛛丝，彼得合并起昆汀的双腿向前压下，昆汀感受到了大腿肉和他自己的腹肌平贴着的感觉。

彼得大力的将自己的阴茎蹭过昆汀那站立许久的阴茎和那柔嫩无比的会阴，享受著他双腿并拢带来的快感。

「亲爱的贝克先生，麻烦你将你的大腿内侧肌肉收紧一点，这样我可能会快一点结束你也会早一点解脱。」彼得摆动着自己的腰肢，一边抚过昆汀的长腿，手指轻柔的揉捏著他的脚趾。

折起昆汀的右脚，彼得温柔的吻上了他的脚背。

「你看，我吻上你的脚背了。」彼得一边亲著一边含糊的说到「你征服我了，Sir。用你柔嫩的大腿内侧。根本就不需要弄那么庞大的一个剧本，还要特意从我这边骗走伊迪斯。」

「根本不需要。」双唇缓慢的移到脚踝，接着重重的咬下昆汀的阿基里斯腱，昆汀睁大眼睛发出了惨烈的哀鸣。彼得尖锐的虎牙上头带了点血，仿佛还不满足似的，他用力的吸吮著流淌出来的血液。

脚腕处传来的剧痛感与轻柔覆盖在其上的唇齿，湿润的舌头舔过伤口犯痒的感觉，还有身下不断传来的猛烈撞击，昆汀睁大的眼角滑落了些许液体。

「只要你肯献出你的身体，有什么是我不能帮你做到的？毕竟就像你说的，我还只是个在青春躁动期的“Kid”而已。」看着身下人眼角滑落的泪水，彼得伸出手指沾了沾，接着放入自己的口中「你说你在想什么呢？亲爱的贝克先生。」

「轻忽你的敌人可是容易出事的。」昆汀看着癫狂的彼得，身体不自主的剧烈的颤抖起来。

虽然先前早已摸上大量的润滑剂，但是腿间细嫩的皮肤仍旧经不起长时间的摩擦，昆汀的大腿内侧传来了刺痛感。

「彼得，求你了。」昆汀终于忍不住哭喊出声「我求你再干的大力一点，我求你赶快爽完，你之后要做什么我都答应你。」

彼得点头答应了。

在两人快要一起抵达终点时，昆汀的阴茎根部突然被不知道什么时候喷上且渐渐肿胀的蛛丝紧掐著，他痛苦的看着男孩将白浊液体喷在自己的小腹上。

男孩站起了身子，又将昆汀的双腿扒开用蛛丝固定在桌面上。

他到了而我不能到，这很好，昆汀绝望的看着起身从抽屉拿出各种奇形怪状道具的彼得，我大概知道他要干什么了，昆汀在自己的脑海中开始后悔起为什么当初要矇骗这个可怕的男孩。

彼得微笑的看着他「Sir，你刚刚说的还算数吧？」

昆汀咬著牙，不发一语的看着男孩。

「你要是不说话的话，那就不怪我怎么乱玩喽。」彼得拿起一根看起来有马阴茎那么长的电动按摩棒，手指轻轻的一推开到最大的那档。

那疯狂的晃动幅度配著彼得诡异的笑容，要是真的插进来会被捅穿的吧？这么想着的昆汀在害怕下只好开口「是的当然算数，不过彼得我能求你不要拿这个对我吗？」

彼得发出了阴沉的笑声关上开关，将那可怕的电动按摩棒仍至地上「可以，我不会用这个的。毕竟我都还没真正进入你，我不可能让我之外的东西先进入你的。」

彼得转身戴上了白色塑胶手套，又从抽屉里拿起了一个玻璃罐，咖啡色的罐身看不出内部液体的颜色，在彼得转开之后有一股淡淡的花香味散出。

「你闻过这种味道吗？我亲爱的贝克先生。」小心翼翼的将瓶中的液体倒在昆汀的小腹上，仔细的将液体涂抹开。先是那完美的六块腹肌接着是被折磨到肿胀不堪的乳头，再向下抹去，稍微破皮的大腿内侧、根部被束缚至今仍挺立著的阴茎的顶端最后到了柔嫩的会阴处和紧窒的肛门口。

涂抹完液体的彼得，将手指伸进昆汀的嘴里搅和了几下「Sir，帮我把手套咬下来。」

昆汀服从的咬住塑胶手套的指尖，缓慢的将塑胶手套从彼得手上咬离。

「真棒，我亲爱的贝克先生。」彼得奖励性的吻了昆汀满是汗水的额头「接着请您好好的享受接下来的二十四小时吧！」

先前涂抹在身上带有花香的液体，在这一瞬间像是著火了一般，昆汀的身体开始泛起红色。

昆汀感受到了一股麻痒感开始在他身上流窜。

「你他妈......」昆汀喘著粗气，一脸不可置信的看着彼得「你他妈的倒底在我身上涂了什么？」

「只是带着郁金花香的强效催情精油而已。」彼得露出了一个甜蜜异常的笑容「我在荷兰闻到这股味道时，我就觉得这股花香搭配在您身上的话应该也很不错。」

「果不其然。」彼得打开了房门，在走出去之前说到「这个精油跟您真的很相配呢！」

**Author's Note:**

> 既然彼得是最高权限的话，我想他在自己的实验室里搞个神秘小房间，再带着其他人根本就不知道从哪里进来的特殊入口，这种设定应该是没问题的吧？（x
> 
> 总的来说这大概是个虫二结束后神秘客没有死，昏迷的他被彼得悄悄的带回美国，然后被关在小房间里啪啪啪的故事。  
> 这里的小虫的相关参考照片可以去我老福特(InTheEnd)上面看，我真的觉得那张照片真的A爆。
> 
> 这是一辆为了好朋友阿樺和我亲爱的帅摸的虫神秘的车，感谢他们两位和另一位好友圈三不五时提供我一堆奇怪的脑洞，然后让我欠下了好多债的行为。
> 
> 这篇真的摸的我自己很爽(?)，本来还有可能朝四千字迈进的，但是这么搞下去的话我今天怕是要肾亏到死。  
> 所以，可能以后会有后续，但是今天这篇的确是到这边就结束了。
> 
> 我们下次再见。


End file.
